Talk:Osirian Enterprises (Classic Journeys Era)
Roster What you should know This is a random collection of facts about the Mercy/Osirian group that might be handy for RP. Please organize, add to, and correct this info. (And add it to the main article, where appropriate.) * We now have the private +bboard number 32 for the group, so we can be as cool as the AES! * Iuppiter was in drydock on New Luna since mid-August 3007, and the refit was finished up (rather later than expected) on the 31st * Rath captains and owns the Iuppiter * Ruin captains and owns the Dragonfly. * Gennadiy owns the Mercy, but as he's off doing research it's a general ship until his return. * Voliast and Volouscheur are on NL until Scheur's had her baby (towards the end of the year?). * Kas, Alandra, and Snowstreak have been been bunking in the crew quarters of the Mercy before 9/3 * Iallanni, as is her tendancy when in port, had a room in the city. * On and after 9/3 Snowstreak, Iallanni, and Fade are staying on the Iuppeter * Fade is serving on the Iuppiter as the pilot. * Fade was staying in the Mercy's bunkroom for a couple days before 9/2, since he was rescued from the kidnappers and brought back on the Faux. * A bit of excitement on the Mercy was a brief visit from Marlan'kamir on August 28th. * Leodhais, Ruin, and Rathenhope have other quarters. * Jantine has been holed up in the cargo bay since at least Thursday (MUSH time), apparently not even emerging to shower, eat, sleep, or use the bathroom. * Cody (the fairly well-behaved Great Dane) is meanwhile no longer staying in the Mercy's cargo bay. * Friday night (8/28), Kas, Fade, Lani, Snowstreak were playing in the cargo bay for some hours with the grav plates temporarily tuned to give zero gee. Somehow, Jan managed to avoid being seen, heard, smelled, or otherwise sensed. (Perhaps he was holed up in one of the cargo crates.) * Fade has brought Teamhair from Deepcrest Island to Resilience Sunday (9/2) * The fungus-possessed ferretmonkey Gaunani is a likely resident of the Teamhair's cargo bay. * Mercy is due for a refit at some point, too. * Ruin took Jan to New Luna on 9/3 to check him into the hospital, while Fade and Kas remained on Ungstir. (Jan's player is probably going to be taking some time off from MUSHing) * Fade bought a truckload of six-inch-diameter fuzzy rope on 9/3, and is expecting it to be delivered to the Iuppiter when Ruin comes up with the money * Rathenhope, Iallanni, and Snowstreak are back from assisting the Faux on 9/6 * The Iuppiter is on Demaria on 9/6 because Ace said the Faux was having a barbecue. This was delayed. * Kas has already discussed with Alandra having a press conference/job fair for the Mercy, and may have mentioned the plan with a few crewmembers. * We should also, hopefully, be getting together sometime soon for a meeting or meetings to sort out the crews for fighting, fleeing, or other missions that might come up in the next month. * The Teamhair is no longer available to you guys, being that Dee has lost the Seek .